Electricians at construction sites need to dispense electrical wire from wire reels. Many electricians do not use currently available dispensing apparatus, but simply pull wire from the reels while allowing the reels to roll freely on the floor, or else they improvise a dispenser apparatus using a length of pipe or conduit as an axle supported by two ladders that act as stands on which to rotatably mount the wire reel. At a new construction site, an electrician may mount an axle using nails driven into studs. Each of these improvised dispensing methods has disadvantages. Wire reels left to roll around the floor can be dangerous, inconvenient, and lead to inefficiency due to clutter in the workplace. Ladders are large and may be needed for other purposes. Locations available for suitably suspending or supporting an axle may not be convenient or available.
One reason for which many electricians tend not to use currently available wire dispensing apparatus is that the space that an electrician typically has available in his service vehicle for transporting specialized tools is limited. Known wire-dispensing apparatus is typically large, heavy, single-purpose, and often unwieldy to move to and from the construction site.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide stands for supporting a wire dispenser, such as a wire reel, that are convenient to use and compactly storable for transport as well as convertible to other uses when not needed for dispensing wire, and that can be inexpensively manufactured.